To Revolutionize This World
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: This would actually be an original story if I changed the names of about two characters, but oh well. Princess Naomi's old lover comes back, trying to heal old wounds. But there are still secrets. Can they solve them before they are seperated forever?
1. Beginnings

'I'm glad you could visit us Prince James.' King Shinigami said as he gave a tour of his castle to the young seventeen year old Prince.  
  
King Von, Folken, Eries, Millerna, Dryden, Prince James (and his parents), Queen Hitomi, Allen, and Merle were all visiting King Shinigami's palace in the country of Retalia.  
  
They walked into the throne room, seeing a girl wearing a beautiful red, white and gold dress. She had her hands folded in front of her, and was clearly wearing some kind of rose signet ring. The girl had blonde hair cut short like a boy might wear his hair. Her magnificent mauve eyes were half closed, she looked incredibly sad.  
  
James had been walking next to King Shinigami; he stopped suddenly when he saw the girl. King Shinigami smiled, at the girl, she didn't say anything.  
  
James walked quickly up to the girl, taking her hands in his. 'You kept it Naomi; you kept the ring all these years.' He said, smiling. He was still wearing the other rose signet ring that went with the one that she was wearing.  
  
'You lied to me. I waited for you, and you never came back. You hurt me so much.' She said coldly, not looking up at his shocked expression.  
  
Before he could reply Naomi slipped her hands out of his, leaving the rose signet ring with him. She swiftly turned around and ran in the opposite direction; James started to run after her, but was stopped. Someone had grabbed him by the arm firmly. He looked back, it was King Shinigami.  
  
'Please, don't. She'll work it out, just leave her.' He said, resuming the tour of the castle.  
  
Before he left, James stopped. He opened his hand and looked at the ring that Naomi had given back to him. She had had it for so many years, and just gave it back to him like that, without even a second thought. Or had she?  
  
He closed his hand around the ring tightly, remembering the day he had given it to her. He had barely talked to her for a year, and then he gave her the ring. James remembered only two things like they had just happened that day about him and Naomi before he left her.  
  
  
  
*~*~*Part One of Flashback*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was a warm summer morning before school started, it was a Tuesday (The school week where they lived at the time was Saturday - Wednesday and the weekends were Thursday and Friday).  
  
The bell had just rung, James was standing in line, and he had just picked up his backpack and the one in front of his, Naomi's. He knew exactly what her backpack looked like; she was always in front of him in line.  
  
Naomi came running towards where she had put her backpack down with a couple of her friends. She had been playing at the playground, and was a little late.  
  
James handed her her backpack, smiling at her. 'Uh. thanks.' She said, her friends looking at her questioningly.  
  
James wasn't the most popular of kids back then. He was taller than everyone else; he had red short hair, and always tucked his shirt into his jeans. On the other hand, Naomi was a lot more popular than him.  
  
Naomi had long bleach blonde hair with wide, beautiful mauve eyes. She was always smiling, or laughing. She was tough, but still kind to people. Naomi seemed to be the only person who didn't tease James, or do anything mean to him. She just sort of.. Avoided him, as if she didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that to stay where she was she had to.  
  
Naomi took her backpack from James. Her friends had turned away, talking to some other people as the teacher in front of the four lines was trying to talk over all of the young children's voices.  
  
Naomi put on her backpack, smiling at James. She hugged him gratefully. He hugged back, and lightly kissed her on the lips, surprised that she was kissing back.  
  
'James what do you think you're doing to Naomi?!' An even blonder girl than Naomi asked angrily, suddenly turning to the two.  
  
Naomi pulled back out of the loving embrace. (AN: a song that goes with this scene right now is "Tragedy of Rebirth" from the anime series Angel Sanctuary). She was blushing greatly, as James was. Naomi turned her back to him, talking to her other popular friends once again.  
  
After that things were different (very different) between the two. Naomi always held James' hand when they walked in the hall, but was always careful to make sure no one saw, she also started to talk to him like no one else did. She never made fun of him, not like other people did.  
  
  
  
*~*~*End Part One of Flashback*~*~*  
  
  
  
James sighed heavily, following the rest of the group, lagging behind. He was still thinking about her.  
  
She had hurt him more than he had hurt her. But James knew she didn't mean to hurt him like that, but he longed for her. He longed to hold her in his arms again. He longed to kiss her, better than their last kiss. When he kissed her the last time, he was too young to kiss her like he could now. He just needed a chance, one.  
  
He remembered how it had hurt him to say goodbye to her. James thought she didn't really understand the importance of the situation then; she was too shocked to really let it sink in, that he was leaving her.  
  
  
  
*~*~*Part Two of Flashback*~*~*  
  
  
  
That year of school was over, summer had passed, and they were back at it again, but it was different. Naomi shied away from James, like she was scared of him, or he was a freak.  
  
He hadn't talked to her much over the summer, and her friends must have convinced her that she was better than him. Naomi started teasing him, making fun of him, with the coaching of the other people in their class.  
  
James thought it would be great to be in the same class with Naomi again, but it turned out to be more of a nightmare or a curse.  
  
James' hadn't told Naomi who he was, he had been lying to her the whole time, but he was sure she didn't know how important she was. James was the Prince of a very powerful country back on the planet Gaea, and Naomi was the Princess of an equally powerful country back on the planet Gaea.  
  
James and his family had to return to their country on Gaea, they had to disappear off of the face of the planet Earth. It had come so sudden for James, and for his family. His parents had to have a very good reason to leave the country they were living in, so they had James fake a potentially deadly illness. It wasn't anything big, but it devastated everyone in his class, it hurt Naomi the most, even if she wouldn't show it.  
  
He invited Naomi over to his house, after they had sold most of their Earth-like belongings. James wasn't sure if Naomi would accept or not, but she did.  
  
James and Naomi were standing in his almost empty room, except for a few boxes. Naomi had her back to James.  
  
'Why did you invite me over?' She asked coldly, not looking at him. After James didn't reply, she turned to him angrily, tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
She reached out to hit him, but he pushed her to the carpeted floor, lying on top of her. He pinned her there. Naomi stopped struggling.  
  
'Please. Naomi, I love you so much.' James whispered to her hoarsely. Naomi didn't say anything, she was shocked. 'I'm leaving, for good. I want you to wait for me, please.' James pleaded with her.  
  
He slipped a rose signet ring onto her finger, showing her that he wore one as well. James leaned down to kiss her again, but was stopped.  
  
'James, Naomi's mother is here to pick her up!' James' Mother called from downstairs.  
  
James stood up, getting off of Naomi. He helped her up, and walked her to the front door.  
  
'Bye James.' She said sadly.  
  
'Good-bye Naomi.' He replied, waving weakly.  
  
  
  
*~*~*End Part Two of Flashback*~*~*  
  
  
  
The small tour of the castle ended, and James returned to his room. He stood out on his balcony, looking to the garden below. James raised his hand to his face, inspecting the ring, and then he looked at the ring Naomi had returned to him.  
  
He was only staying there a few days, a week at most. He wanted to make things like they used to be between them. James wanted her to love him again.  
  
Tears started streaming down James' face. He gripped the railing tightly, falling to his knees. He rested his forehead on the cool stone railing, crying.  
  
Someone put their hand on his shoulder. He hiccupped softly, trying to stuff his feelings away.  
  
'Do not cry Son,' Queen Nozomi told him, smiling warmly down at her son. 'She is only frightened, give her some time.' His Mother tried to calm him.  
  
His crying subsided, James stood up, straightening out his clothes and turning to his Mother. 'You are right, Mother. I should just... I should just give it some time.' He said, sighing.  
  
James' Mother left, saying good night and leaving him alone for the rest of the night. James decided to talk to her, to talk to Naomi. He wanted to straighten things out with her.  
  
James headed to where he believed Naomi's room was, he was pretty sure where it was, but not certain.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This story was actually inspired after I watched the Utena movie about three times in a row trying to understand what everything in it meant. I'm so stupid.  
  
Anyways. this story isn't a crossover between Utena and Escaflowne, no mater what you think, and I don't under any circumstances own Escaflowne (or Utena for that matter).  
  
Yea, a little character info now, probably (I hope if someone is actually reading this thoroughly, I know Harmony, Dueling-Wing-Goddess, Toadie, and Karmen Hellfire Albatou didn't notice it). Anyways. Ever wonder why Naomi was a Princess when the King was her GRANDFATHER, and not her Father? Well, I'm not gonna tell you now, I'm gonna wait until the next chapter.  
  
James, he has fire red hair (and looks kind of like Touga from Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Movie). James' face doesn't look like Touga's though, too bad.  
  
I think that's it. If anyone has any questions, or comments, please, R&R! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

James headed to where he believed Naomi's room was, he was pretty sure where it was, but not certain.  
  
He knocked on the door that he arrived at. 'Come in!' Someone replied, a little muffled.  
  
James opened the door, quietly closing it behind him. He stood at the door, waiting for Naomi to acknowledge him. Naomi came walking towards him, turning the corner from the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Naomi was wearing a black tank top, and loose grey sweat pants, and clearly, no bra. She blushed deeply at the sight of James standing there, but quickly hid all of her feelings.  
  
'What do you want?' She asked angrily, turning and walking to her bed. James followed her.  
  
'I wanted to talk.' He replied, watching Naomi gracefully sit down on her bed. He wondered what it would be like to sleep in Naomi's bed with her. James shook his head, trying to get rid of such obscene perverted thoughts.  
  
'Talk about what, there's nothing to talk about.' Naomi replied stubbornly. James smiled at her.  
  
'You haven't changed one bit from the old Naomi that I used to know, still stubborn as ever.' He said, smiling at her. Naomi looked up at him coldly.  
  
'I never knew the true you, I don't know if you've changed.' Naomi replied angrily.  
  
'Hey, does your Father still have that red motorcycle, or did he give it to you yet?' James asked, changing the subject suddenly. Naomi slapped him angrily.  
  
'Don't change the subject!' Naomi yelled, glaring at him.  
  
James pushed her back on the bed angrily, pinning her down. Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks. 'You want to know the truth? I couldn't tell you the truth! I don't know how you don't understand that! I couldn't tell you who I was, or where I was from! You hurt me; you hurt me more than I ever could have hurt you!! Don't you understand that?!' He yelled in her face.  
  
His hot tears fell onto her cheeks, and rolled down. She stared up at him, too shocked to say anything. Naomi gasped softly, enticing James unknowingly. James leaned down, kissing Naomi softly at first, then leaning into the kiss even more.  
  
Naomi hit James away from her, scrambling away from him. 'What the hell do you think you're doing you pervert?!' Naomi demanded angrily.  
  
James wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 'I was just... I was just seeing what it would be like...' He blushed, standing up straight and backing away a bit.  
  
'You're just a pervert, trying to take advantage of me like that!' Naomi yelled at him.  
  
'No, I swear, I wasn't trying to take advantage--' James was cut off; Naomi had kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back, coughing.  
  
'Get out of here you horny pervert!!' Naomi yelled at him angrily.  
  
James stumbled back, and left as quickly as he could. He knew he should've just listened to his mother; he should've just let Naomi be.  
  
James collapsed on his bed, still holding the ring in his hand. He was thinking of Naomi, a day wouldn't go by that he didn't think of her, but now that he had seen her again, the first time in eight years, almost nine, he thought about her almost all the time now.  
  
The next day at breakfast everyone was there, including Naomi and James' parents. James was motioned to sit next to Naomi. He thought it was pretty dangerous to sit next to her, but he knew she wouldn't try anything in front of all of the royal people sitting around the table.  
  
Naomi looked at James as if to say "If you touch me, you die!" James smiled nervously at her, wincing slightly.  
  
'Good Morning Naomi, how did you sleep?' King Shinigami, Naomi's Grandfather asked her.  
  
'Fine,' she said simply, taking a sip of water from her glass. She was avoiding James.  
  
'How was your night, Prince James?' Her Grandfather asked James, taking a bite of his breakfast.  
  
'Uhh.. It was... Not so good.' He said, blushing and looking at Naomi from the corner of his eye.  
  
'Hmmm. Do you not like your room?' King Shinigami (a.k.a. Naomi's Grandfather) asked James.  
  
'I was just so lonely all night; I didn't have anyone to talk to.' James said, eying Naomi again.  
  
King Shinigami smiled mischievously, 'Oh, I see. You could've talked to Naomi; she is a very good conversationalist, not to mention she is just down the hall from your room.' King Shinigami hinted.  
  
Naomi spotted her Grandfather an angry glare. 'I didn't want to disturb the Princess though; she might've been asleep at the time..' James said, as if he were mocking Naomi.  
  
Naomi glared at James angrily. 'Sleep, yea that's exactly what you want to do with me!' Naomi announced angrily to everyone at the table as she continued to eye James.  
  
Everyone immediately stopped eating and talking. James' parents looked at James and Naomi. 'P-Pardon me, say that again?' Princess Millerna asked, unbelieving.  
  
'Admit it PRINCE James, you lied, you did come to my room last night, but wanting a lot more than just to talk!' Naomi said, turning her head to James, giving him the death glare of his life.  
  
'Naomi, please, stop talking foolishly!' King Shinigami scolded Naomi.  
  
'You just think it's foolish because I'm not supposed to talk my mind!' Naomi protested. Her Grandfather looked at her angrily.  
  
'A Princess is not supposed to act so impolite!' King Shinigami reprimanded Naomi. Naomi turned to him.  
  
'Then I guess the truth is just too foolish to hear from a Princess.' Naomi retorted. She stood up from her chair and stiffly walked away, keeping her composure.  
  
There was an uneasy silence at the breakfast table, no one wanted to say anything because of how embarrassed King Shinigami must have felt at that time. James abruptly stood up from the table and walked away, following Naomi.  
  
James finally came up to Naomi, she had her back turned to him, and was looking at the rose garden. There was one white rose; it stood out from the others, like a sore thumb.  
  
James grabbed Naomi's shoulders angrily and turned her around to face him. He gripped her shoulders very tight.  
  
'What do you think you were doing back there?! You really have changed, haven't you?!' James yelled at Naomi angrily.  
  
'Did I hurt your reputation?' Naomi asked, trying to avoid James' eyes.  
  
James shook Naomi violently. 'Did you hear me?! What's wrong with you?!' He yelled at her. Naomi was shaking, looking at James, looking into his eyes.  
  
'Don't look at me like that!' He yelled at her, trying to sound angry, although he was scared, scared of her cold, emotionless eyes.  
  
'What's wrong Prince James?' Naomi asked, almost like she was mocking him, but there was no emotion in her voice.  
  
'Why you little bi--' Naomi pulled back and slapped James across the face as hard as she could. She stormed off again, back to the palace.  
  
James came back to the table, rubbing his still red and hurting cheek. He slowly sat down in his chair.  
  
'Where is Naomi?' King Shinigami asked, worry in his eyes.  
  
'I don't know, she ran off somewhere, she might have run to her room or something.' James replied, sipping at his morning juice.  
  
'Hmmm. Do you. know what she was talking about.?' Allen asked James. James blushed.  
  
'I hurt her a long time ago; I guess..she's still angry.' James confessed to everyone, still blushing.  
  
'Maybe you should talk to her, just explain what happened.' Von suggested, looking over to James.  
  
'I suppose..' James replied. If she listens to me. James added.  
  
'Why don't you go and talk to her right now? I'm sure she will understand.' Queen Nozomi (James' Mother) suggested. James looked up at her questioningly.  
  
'Yes, Son, I'm sure she will understand as well.' King Acire (James' Father) agreed. James sighed, giving in.  
  
James stood up again from his chair, bidding farewell to the rest of the guests. He headed towards Naomi's room. James paused before he knocked, trying to keep his cool. He knocked on the door and there was no reply.  
  
'Naomi, are you in there?' He asked through the door. No reply. James tried the door handle, but it was locked. He pounded his fist on the door, becoming worried about her.  
  
'GO AWAY!!' James heard a muffled yell from inside the room.  
  
'Please, Naomi, just let me explain!' James called back desperately. There wasn't a reply. James hit the door harder with his fist; he didn't know what to do.  
  
'Please, let me in!' He called to her again. There was no reply again. 'I'll knock this door down if you don't let me in right now!!' James yelled.  
  
'You wouldn't!' Naomi called back, unbelieving.  
  
'I will!' James yelled, starting a count down, and preparing himself to ram his body against Naomi's door. Naomi walked over to the door, leaning against it, and then backing away quickly. James was quickly counting down, he was at 5 now.  
  
'James, stop right now!' Naomi called, fear taking over her voice and mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay, I hope everyone like that chapter. There are only going to be two more chapters, sadly.  
  
I might add some stuff later and then re-post this story, so just keep lookin for updates about this story if you (by chance) like it.  
  
Now, to explain about Naomi being a Princess, it's pretty long. When Naomi's Mother married Naomi's Father, King Shinigami highly disapproved of the marriage. Naomi's Father moved the family to the Mystic Moon to let Naomi grow up like a Mystic Moon native and have a chance at a good full life.  
  
But then, the war happened on Gaea, and Naomi's Parents thought that they should return to Gaea because of that. Naomi's Parents dropped Naomi off to stay with her Grandfather. Naomi's Parents weren't considered royalty anymore, they were kind of considered to be cowards for leaving.  
  
Naomi's Grandfather thought that since Naomi was still young, and he didn't have anymore Grandchildren, that he could "salvage" Naomi and make her his successor. Naomi's Parents had to leave, they had to sort some things out (I don't really know where, I guess kind of on the Mystic Moon and around on Gaea).  
  
I think that's it. For now anyways.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think of my story!! 


	3. Chapter 3

'James, stop right now!' Naomi called, fear taking over her voice and mind.  
  
'4.. 3... 2.. 1.. Here I come!!' James called out as he rammed his body against Naomi's door.  
  
The door broke off of its hinges, falling with a loud thud onto the floor. Naomi was standing near her bed, looking at the door, and then back to James. She was shocked, unbelieving. James was panting, he looked to Naomi. Naomi stepped back, scared of James.  
  
'Please, Naomi, if I was desperate enough to break down your door to talk to you, you must know how much this means to me!' James tried to explain to Naomi desperately.  
  
'How do I know that your not just an insane pervert that would do anything to get into my pants?!' Naomi replied angrily.  
  
'I'm so sorry about that Naomi! I couldn't help myself, I loved you, and your broke my heart! I just wanted it to be like it was before!' James tried to explain.  
  
'No you didn't! That's not what you wanted! I felt your--' James covered Naomi's mouth, blushing.  
  
'I'm sorry, I couldn't control it. I didn't want to do that to you, I don't want to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you.' James said lowering is voice to a soothing level. He took his hand off of Naomi's mouth, but still held her close to him.  
  
'You're doing it again, I can feel your--'  
  
'Shhh.' James tried to quiet Naomi.  
  
'Please, leave me alone.. I don't know what you want from me.. If you say you don't want that then, what do you want.?' Naomi asked, looking down at the floor. James sighed heavily, trying to keep his mind on track, trying to think only of what he was supposed to say, not what his body clearly wanted to do.  
  
'I... I want you to marry me Naomi.' James finally said, slipping the ring back onto Naomi's hand. James leaned down, his lips touching Naomi's ear. 'Please.' He whispered hoarsely, teasing her.  
  
'No.' Naomi replied, looking away, there was no emotion in her eyes.  
  
'Please, think about this Naomi. I'll do anything to make this work! Please!' James pleaded with her.  
  
'No.' Naomi replied again. James looked down at her.  
  
'Please, I'll--'  
  
'No! I won't marry you! You hurt me! I just wish you would go away!' Naomi practically yelled in his face, pushing him away.  
  
James knew she was hurt; he could never change the past. The damage he had done was irreparable. He had had a small window of time in which he could've salvaged their relationship, and maybe, if he had worked on it long and hard enough, he might have been rewarded with one long and hard night with Naomi, but that wasn't possible now.  
  
James put the door back up for Naomi before he left. He would have someone put it back on the hinges in the morning, and pay for it from his own pocket, it was the least he could do.  
  
He didn't return to the table, he returned to his room. James didn't go out much that day, he was too sad. He had been rejected by the only woman that he had truly loved.  
  
It was a few days later, it was the ninth day James had been staying at King Shinigami's palace. Now it was time for James to return home.  
  
A ship (much like the Crusade) was waiting for James, and his parents. His parents walked in front of him, as he walked behind them. Naomi, her Grandfather, and the other guests (basically the whole Esca crew) were standing to the side, bidding farewell.  
  
'Bye James..' Naomi said sadly, trying to ignore her own feelings.  
  
James looked over at Naomi. 'Good-bye Naomi.' He said, a little hoarsely, as he quickly walked by.  
  
*~*~*Two Weeks Later*~*~*  
  
Naomi was barely eating, and staying up all night crying now. She was so lonely, she didn't know that she would have missed James that much, but she did.  
  
It was the last straw; Naomi was at the end of her rope. No one understood what was wrong. Everyone had tried to help her by talking to her, giving her presents, offering anything that she wanted, but all she wanted was James, she missed him so much.  
  
Naomi had locked her door, she had been in her room all day, crying. James had broken her heart, or had she broken his?  
  
'It was all my fault.. I was too hard on him; I didn't give him a chance..' Naomi sniffled, burying her head into her still soaked pillow.  
  
'Naomi, Sweetie.' A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Naomi didn't reply.  
  
'Naomi, Sweetie, let me talk to you, please..' It was her Grandfather, he sounded even more depressed and sad than Naomi did at the time.  
  
'Okay...' Naomi sniffled; she walked over to the door and opened it for her Grandfather.  
  
'Sweetie..' Her Grandfather started, picking his words carefully as he had learned over the past two weeks.  
  
Naomi went over and lied back down on her bed, turning away from her Grandfather. Her Grandfather sat on the edge of the bed, opposite of Naomi.  
  
'Naomi.. I've seen how sad you've become.' Her Grandfather started, looking over to Naomi's back.  
  
'I suppose everyone has realized that now.' Naomi replied quietly.  
  
'Yes, I know. I. didn't want to admit it to myself before; I didn't want to admit to myself that you actually love him, that you might actually love Prince James.' Her Grandfather admitted.  
  
'Really.?' Naomi asked, turning over and sitting up on her elbows. Her Grandfather smiled warmly at her.  
  
'Yes, I thought I was going to lose my little Angel to an older man. I didn't want you to be taken away by him.' He continued. Naomi smiled back at her Grandfather, the first time he had seen her smile since James had left. Her smile soon faded.  
  
'But... He's still gone.' Naomi pointed out, looking away sadly.  
  
Naomi's Grandfather took her face in his hand. He smiled at her warmly, turning her to face him.  
  
'I never said that you couldn't go and see him again.' He smiled at her; Naomi gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
'Thank you so much!!' She cried out, throwing her arms around him happily. Her Grandfather returned the hug, patting her on the back.  
  
'You better get going now, he's waiting for you.' Her Grandfather whispered to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I hope everyone who is still reading this likes it so far!  
  
There really isn't any other Author Notes to mention right now. The ending is coming in the next chapter!!  
  
It's a little short cuz I could've put it with this chapter, but I wanted everyone to wait a little while, muahahahahahahahahahahaha. 


	4. The End!

*~*~*A Little While Later*~*~*  
  
James' Parents had thrown a large ball, inviting mostly princess's to it, in hopes that their son would fall in love with one of them and forget about Naomi. He had been dancing all night with so many different women that he couldn't even count them.  
  
He was forced to choose one, no matter what, or else his parents would do it for him. James had decided on a pretty one, who seemed the most decent one out of all of them. But he knew, she would never be like her, like Naomi.  
  
James was just about to place the rose signet ring on his soon to be queen's finger when the glass of the magnificent window in the ball room shattered.  
  
People screamed, running away from the window, James, his Princess, his parents, and her parents turned to look at what had happened.  
  
It was Naomi; she was riding her red motorcycle, wearing a beautiful white, red, and gold dress. The dress billowed out behind her, as her bike skidded to a stop as she turned it to the side.  
  
She stepped off the bike, looking at James. 'Naomi, what are you doing here?' James asked her, still holding the rose signet ring in his hand.  
  
'What, can't a Princess save her Prince?' She asked playfully, smiling at him. James smiled back, walking quickly towards her, the Princess he was going to ask to marry him was just standing there, shocked.  
  
James stopped in front of Naomi, he was a little taller than her, but that he was used to. He slipped the rose signet ring on to her finger.  
  
'Will you marry me?' He asked, putting his hands on hers, clearly showing that he still wore the ring that matched Naomi's.  
  
James put his hands on her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crossing her wrists. They kissed each other lovingly, pulling back and smiling at each other.  
  
James let go of Naomi, and went and sat on the motorcycle. Naomi sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He revved the engine of the large red motorcycle, turning the bike around and driving away, gaining some speed.  
  
'Be careful Honey!!' Queen Nozomi called out to James and Naomi.  
  
James glanced back, putting his hand up. 'I will Mom!' He called back, before he, Naomi and the bike disappeared into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I hope everyone liked that!! I think that is pretty much it, if anyone wants me to continue that is.. Please R&R and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
